Model Behavior
by Adifosett
Summary: Farkle as been in love with Maya and Riley for as long as he could remember. Lucas is new to the school but is already making fast friends and might have a crush on Riley. All that changes when a few days after Lucas arrives two more new students arrived. How? Well, you just have to read to find out. [Farkle/OC][Lucas/OC] [Maya/Riley][Zay/Isadora]
1. Chapter 1: Boys Meet Girls

It was a warm sunny September morning when the moving company took tons of boxes and furniture into a beautiful home. Most of them made eyes at the home, wishing they could afford one like this.

When you entered the single-floor loft, you step into a large entry foyer. The foyer provides options to enter the public or private wing of the home. Surrounded by oversized windows, the home's focal point is the corner living room, offering both eastern and southern exposures, providing an abundance of sunlight throughout the day. The living room flows seamlessly into the grand dining room, which is open to the professional-grade eat-in kitchen, appointed with the highest-end appliances. A pantry with full-size W/D flanks the kitchen, while two windowed home offices complete the public wing of the home.

Entering the loft's private spaces, a gracious gallery hall leads to the home's bedrooms. The corner master suite is its own retreat featuring a sitting area, large dressing room, and walk-in closet space, a windowed bath, as well as an intimate library. Finishing of the private sector there are three additional well-proportioned bedrooms, with two full baths, as well as an informal sitting room.

The only ones not in awe over this beautiful home are two identical twin girls that were sulking on the sitting room floor, as the movers organized there home.

A dashing Asian man, with piercing onyx eyes pads through the room. "What are you two doing here?"

Amber eyes turn to their father. "Plotting you and moms demise."

Daichi rolls his eyes at his daughters. "Get up they need to put the table exactly where you're seated."

Grudgingly the two of them stood.

"When are you two going to stop pouting?" he asks them. "We're in New York know. We've moved into the house. They only thing left is for the two of you to pick a room. And you staying here with a frown on your face is not going to change that. Remember it was your final decision to sign with ICONICFACES NYC."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to move to New York," Esmé complains.

Leaning on the entryway, a dark-skinned woman with a supple, curvaceous figure and inviting hazel brown eyes, chuckles. "No, but you would be spending a lot of time in New York City, so it makes life easier for us, plus Levan attends NYU, this gives him more chances to come home."

Freya rolls her eyes. "I guess."

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother," their father scolds. "Now go pick a room out."

Raeni watches as twins reluctantly went to pick a room out. She turns to her husband. "Did we make the right choice? I'm worried about them going to school on Monday, maybe we should continue homeschooling them."

Daichi walks forward wrapping his arm around her. "They'll be fine. They need friends and moving into a new city will make it hard for them to make friends when they're homeschooled. "

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Your right."

* * *

**Esmé**

Two days after moving into our new home, I woke up to the sound of Mom banging on the door. "Esmé! Freya! Wake up! It's your first day! If you're not out in thirty minutes, I'll send your father in."

Across the room, I heard Freya mumble. "Boo."

Chuckling a grudgingly pulled my comforter off of me and jumped out of my bed before trudging into the bathroom. I was brushing my teeth when Freya walks in, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing with your hair?" she yawns.

I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth. "I was thinking of doing a top knot."

She scratches her neck before walking to the toilet and plopping down. "I'll probably do two buns then. Give our classmate a fair chance of telling us apart."

I finished brushing my teeth and went through my face routine before doing my edges and wrapping a scarf around my head. When I left the bathroom, Freya was just staring at her own face routine. Walking the short distance to the bedroom turned walk-in closet, I went to my side and started rummaging my clothes for what to wear for the first day of school.

I took out a white slogan print top with words "full of love" on it and shorts with pom pom trim, before returning to my room, bypassing Freya on the way. After I was done dressing, I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and did my makeup before pulling my hair up into a top knot. Happy with how I look, I grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen.

Unsurprisingly Freya was already sat at the counter finishing her breakfast; it's something I've always been jealous of; where it took me almost an hour to get ready, it'll take her thirty minutes. I took a seat beside her.

Mom places a plate of Chickpea and onion omelet. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom."

"So are you guys excited for today?" she asks us. "Your first day of school ever."

Freya grunts. "Not really."

Mom pursed her lips; her eyes lit with amusement. "You're just not a morning person." she turns to me. "What about you, Esmé?"

"I'm more nervous than anything," I admit. "We've never been to school before, and we're starting off in middle school."

"Well, I'm excited for you two," Mom tells us. "I think you two are gonna have an amazing time at school." she glances at the clock. "We should probably go, or your gonna be late."

"Kay," the two of us response in tandem, we quickly finished our plates and down our orange juice before walking to the entranceway where we put on our shoes.

An hour and a half later, we were walking down the halls towards history class after escaping a torturous lecture from the uptight principle.

"Here we are room 201," Freya says. We glance at each other. "On three. One…"

"…two…"

"…three."

Knock. Knock.

"Oh thank God," I heard a masculine voice gasps before the door opened. The door opened to reveal a curly-haired brown man in a tuxedo. "New students!? Esmé and Freya Hironaka!, right?" I nod eyes wide in surprise. "Great!" he pulled us into the room. "Class we have new students, this is…"

"Esmé and Freya Hironaka!" one of the students gasp, causing the rest of the class to murmur in excitement.

"Who?" I blonde asks a brunette sitting next to her, she was looking at the class in bewilderment. The brunette shrugs.

The other brunette sat on the other side of the blonde stares at them in shock. "You two don't know who they are!? They're Esmé and Freya!" the blond gives her a blank look. "Supermodels since they were three!? They've been on tons of magazine."

Another blonde behind the brunette speaks up. "I heard they just signed to ICONICFACES NYC, but I didn't think they would be moving to New York, let alone be in the same school as me." The mummers in the class increases.

I chewed on my bottom lip and grabbed Freya's hand. This was what I was afraid of people wanting to get close to us because of who we are not who we are.

"Quiet!" the teacher exclaims. "It seems a lot of you know who they are. Well, they are also John Quincy Adams Middle school students and will be treated like every other student." he turns to us. "I am , and you two just made it in time for the assignment. You will be slot into teams of two and discover whether or not new technology has made us better people. You'll do presentations on your findings. And here's a twist. No computers. You're going to do your research at the New York Public Library. And lastly, because I trust you not at all. Give me your cell phones."

Freya and I share a look before taking out our phones and handing it to him.

"Thank you," tells us. "I'm so glad you decided to attend our school. Lucas, you will be working with Freya. Farkle you're with Esmé. Riley, Maya, you'll be together. No boys! Yay!" at that moment, the school bell rings.

oo0oo

When school ended, I was so happy. Everywhere we go people were looking at us, whispering about us and I was tired of it. Freya and I were putting our books in our locker when Farkle and Lucas walked up to us.

"Maya and Riley asked me if we wanted to walk to the library with them?" Lucas asks. "Do you want to."

"The brunette and the blonde in the front seat?" I ask, hoping it was them.

"Yes, that's Maya and Riley," Lucas confirms.

"Okay," Freya answers for the both of us.

"Great," Lucas says nudging Farkle in the side. "Right, Farkle?"

"Right…" he mumbles awkwardly. "See you."

Lucas smiles at us before following after Farkle. I turn to my twin. "How am I supposed to do this project when he wouldn't even talk to me."

Freya snorts. "Good luck with that."

Great, our first day of school was turning just turning out just peachy.

* * *

**Freya**

"只今," Esmé and I call as I open the door to our new home. (We're Home!)

"So, how was school?" Mom asks as Freya, and I took our shoes off.

"Our teacher took our cellphones," I told her.

She looks aghast. "What! Why!?"

"Yeah we have a project on technology, but we can't use technology, so he took our phone," I explain to her walking farther into the house only stopping when I arrived at the kitchen. "こんにちはお父さん." I greet my father, who was sat at the dining table with his computer. (Hi Dad.)

I kissed him on the cheek before going over to the kitchen and taking two water bottles out of the fridge. When Esemé entered the room with Mom, I tossed one over to her.

"If you can't do your homework with technology, then what are you supposed to use?" Mom asks us.

"We were told to go to the library, and that's what we're going to do," Esmé tells her.

Dad takes off his glasses and looks at her. "By yourselves?"

"Nah," I reply after taking a sip. "We were giving partners. We're going with them and their friends."

Mom grins. "Your making friends!"

"If my partner would talk to me," Esmé bemoans. "He stutters whenever his around either one of us."

Dad slams his laptop close. "He!?"

I roll my eyes at Dad. "Yeah, both of our partners her guys."

"どうして？!? Were all the girls partnered up!?" (Why!?)

"I think it has more to do with our teacher having a daughter and not wanting her to partner up with a guy," I inform him.

"Even better. You're first boyfriends," Before Esmé, and I could refute the statement or Dad could complain, Mom, moved on. "Now, all three of you need to wash your hands."

Soon Mom had the four of us sat at the dining table with our hands together by our chest. "いただきます." (Thank you for the food.)

After dinner, Esmé and I said bye to our parents and made our way to the subway to meet up with Lucas and Farkle.

oo0oo

Two hours later, Esmé and I entered the library with Farkle, Lucas, Maya, and Riley.

"What is this place?" Riley asks, look around.

"This is where the ancients stored all of their wisdom," Farkle comments eyes gazing at the books.

I suppress a snort, leaning over to Esmé. "So he does talk."

"Let's up he keeps it up," she whispers back.

I really couldn't blame Farkle though this place looks like nobody had been here for centuries, there was dust everywhere.

Maya searches the room. "Look at all of those…"

"Books."Farkle finished for her.

Maya and Riley look around the room in wonder. "Books."

They're joking right. The should know what books her, I received five thick ones today, and they've been going to school longer than me.

"Look," Lucas calls, pulling my attention from the two girls. He pulls out a book from the shelf and blows the dust out off of the cover. "Tales Of Human Interaction"

"We'll take it." Maya grabs the book from Lucas. "Thanks, quickdraw." she drops the book on the table. "Farkle, do whatever you do with that."Farkle, do whatever you do with that."

Farkle frowns at him. "You mean read it?" he accepts the book from Lucas and opens it. "Chapter One..."

"Oh, I'm bored out of my mind, let's go to a movie." Maya interrupts.

I frown at her. "You know we would be out of here quicker if you guys weren't making comments every five seconds.

"Shh!"

"Ah!" we all scream huddling close to each other. When we noticed that it was the librarian, we relaxed.

"There's one of those ancients now," Farkle states walking over to the librarian. " Oh, wondrous gatekeeper of knowledge, we are travelers from another time and place."

"Seventh-grade middle school," Riley interjects.

I tilt my head and glance at Lucas. "He's gonna get slapped? Isn't he?"

He nods. "My Mama would, just for him calling her an ancient."

"We wish to partake of this information from your great hall of wisdom," Farkle continues.

Riley interjects again. "Do you rent phones."

"Shh!" the librarian shushed us again.

Lucas looks around. "There's no one here but us."

"By the look of the place it's been like that for a long time," I added.

Esmé elbows me in the side. "Be nice."

"Why do we have to shush?" Maya asks the librarian.

"Let me handle this, Maya. She obviously likes it quiet," Farkle struts over to the librarian. "Hello, book lady."

The librarian smiles at him. "Well, hello. And who might you be?"

"I might be Farkle."

"Would you do me a favor, Farkle?"

He sends her sly smirk. "Oh, you know I will."

"Why don't you go over there," the librarian points towards another part of the library. "and... Shh!"

"Burn, mega burn," I comment causing Esmé and Lucas to laugh.

Farkle walks back to us. "Well, that's disappointing."

"Why don't we find a table and search the library," Esmé tells him. "I'm sure wouldn't give us this assessment if he didn't think we could do it."

Farkle nods, avoiding eye contact with her. He hands Maya back the book, and dutifully follows her deeper into the library.

"Look Maya a bay window!" Riley exclaims in glee, dragging her best friend over to the window ledge.

"I guess we should find a table too?" Lucas asks me.

"I guess we should," I respond, following him to one of the tables. He pulls the chair out for me. "Aww what a gentleman."

"It's the southern way ma'am," he responds, pretending to tip a cowboy hat.

I chuckle. "So explain to me why Mr. Matthew gave us this assignment."

"He doesn't think we have any idea how to talk to each other," Lucas explains to him.

"And do you think he's right?"

The librarian walks over to us, pushing a cart of books. "Shh!"

"But, we're not saying anything," Lucas objects.

"I know," she admits.

I share a confused look with Lucas before turning back to the old bat. "Then why are you shushing us?"

"Because I can't take it anymore. You guys are hopeless. Come here," I walk with her back to her desk. "Couple of sweet kids like you and you sit there like a couple of lumps. You're a disgrace to every single story on these shelves."

My eyes widen in realization. "I think you have the wrong idea. We just meet… today."

"That's how all good stories start. Look around. Nothing here but books about boys and girls and men and women and what they say to each other. Open any one of them and you..."

I pick up one of the books it had a familiar title on it. "Uh, I think my brother has this book."

"Oh, boy. How old is your brother?"

"Eighteen."

"Good! Look, all these books have one thing in common."

"And what's that?" I really think this lady was starting to go crazy being stuck here by herself for long.

"You start on page one, and each page you turn brings you deeper into the story. What's your name?"

"Freya."

"Freya, an Old Norse Goddess. She's associated with war, death, love, sex, beauty, fertility, gold, and seiðr. Her name means…"

"…Mistress, Lady, and Noble Woman. It is my name, I know all the stories and all the meanings."

She smiles at me. "What's his name?"

"Lucas."

"A first-century Christian called "the beloved physician" and is the patron saint of doctors and artists, who wrote one of the four Gospel accounts of Jesus. You two have strong names. You like a good story, Freya."

"Haven't had time to read a good story in a while."

"Well, the best place to start is at the beginning."

"Thanks," she wasn't as batty as I thought she was. I walked back over to Lucas and took a seat. "So what do you miss the most about Texas."

He sends me an amused look. "What is this twenty questions?"

"Something like that."

"I guess the thing I miss most about Texas is the pets I used to have. I had 24 horses."

"I've always wanted to ride a horse, I've had shots with them but never got a chance to ride them. Tell me about them."

"One day after school, Sofia was foaling."

"Foaling?"

"She was giving birth."

"Ah," my nose scrunches. "Eww"

"Yep. And there was no one there, so I called Dr. Galendo, and he talked me through it. Anyway, that was all."

"That can't be it."

"Okay. Did you know that a baby horse stands in the first hour after it's born?" he asks me. "The coolest thing I've ever seen and I was a part of it."

"Really? That's better than human babies. I was there when my younger cousin was born, and all I heard from the room was her crying. He had a set of lungs, still those."

"I think someday I might like to be a veterinarian. You know I've never told anybody all that before. There's just something about you. So tell me about being a model."

"Hmm, it has its good days and bad," I respond.

"What are the good parts?" he asks me.

"In layman terms, I get to travel all around the world with my twin sister, and take fancy pictures."

He chuckles. "And the bad?"

"You saw what happened in history class."

"Yeah, almost everybody knew who you are."

"Yeah, but you learned more about me in an hour than the did reading magazine article about me."

"I'm sure they would all love to know more about and your sister."

"Yeah but instead of looking at my social media accounts all they need to do is say, "Hi.""

* * *

Over at the bay window, Riley was opening the book. "This chapter's called "Disconnect To Connect.""

Maya over her shoulder. "Not until we put down our phones, switch off our computers, and look into each other's eyes, we won't be able to touch each other's hearts." Yeah, like that's going to work on anybody."

Riley eyes where Lucas and Freya her seated. "Do you think Lucas is connecting with her. I mean she is a model, which I mean I understand, she's super pretty too. And she can talk to him, unlike me."

"Yeah but you're Riley," Maya replies eyes on the night sky.

Riley smiles. "Thank Maya. So this is where people used to come when they wanted to read. Now I just buy a book online and read it wherever. I don't even need to look out the window to know what the weather is. Which is great because remember that time I forgot to wear a raincoat, and I got stuck in the slide."

Maya chuckles. "Yes, I do. You were an adorable drowned rat, and Riley, you know I don't have a phone like that, I just have the actual sky."

Riley winces. "I'm sorry Maya, you're at a real disadvantage. That can be the main idea of our presentation. Why technology is needed? Wanna read back the notes?"

Maya looks up at her. "Really, Riley?"

"I know," she giggles. "But what are you doing? I've never seen you hold a pencil and pad for so long," Maya offers her the pad, which she accepts with a smile. Riley looks at the gorgeous drawing of the night sky in shock. "Maya. How did I not now? I'm your best friend."

Maya looks at her own drawing in surprise. "'Cause I didn't know."

* * *

**Esmé**

On the other side of the library, I was trying my best to talk to Farkle. It wasn't going so well, Farkle was an awkward mess, and I couldn't understand why. He was so confident when he was flirting with the librarian and talking to Riley and Maya, what made me so different?

"Do you not like me?" I finally asked.

"What!? No! I don't know you! I just know your favorite color is blue, you have an IQ score of 120, your favorite animal is the red panda and… sorry."

"Oh, you're a fan."

"Of course I'm a huge fan of your charity; The Playground," she blinks at him profusely as he continued. "The fact that you and your sister founded a billion-dollar chastity and the age of nine and are still going strong now at twelve gives me reassurance that I can one day rule the world. I mean you were on Forbes at ten."

I burst out into laughter. I couldn't help it, here I thought he was one of those fanboys that just thought we were pretty, but he was somebody that admired the work we do. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I promise. I just didn't expect that most people see us and think model, they forget that we've done other things besides looking pretty in front of a camera."

"But your not just pretty faces… not that you're not pretty… you're gorgeous… and…" I cover a chuckle. He was adorable. "You probably think I'm a dork."

"Yeah," he's shoulders slumped. "but I also think you're adorable. So you want to take over the world? You know you need to talk to your people right."

"No, I won't. With my mind and I'll create a mind-reading computer that will allow me to read all the minds of the earth, even the universe, that way I'll know what people need."

"Doesn't that take away the emphatic and sympathetic part of human beings. I don't think my sister and I would be in front of Forbes Magazine if we didn't visit orphanages, didn't hear abuse stories from those that were abused and if we didn't visit underdeveloped countries and see the horrible conditions other kids our age were living in."

"But I can find all that information through technology… "I reach out and pinch him. "Ow!"

"If I was to videotape and send it to somebody else, would they feel it?"

"… No."

"Somethings are palpable through the screen, but other things can't be felt unless you endured it yourself. That's what makes humans better than technology. Our ability to empathize and sympathize with others."

"Uhh."

"Uhh."

oo0oo

The next day in class, was quick to return our phones. "Here you go, take your phone. Take it now. Very good. Here's your phone. Good, great, nobody talks to nobody. No more feelings. Thank you. Okay, guys, the great technology debate. Let's boot it up!"

Maya and Riley was the first one up with Riley speaking for both of them. "I thought my whole life was on my phone, but it turns out that I don't really have any friends in here," she points to her phone. "And you don't need your phone to connect with your real friends." she takes out Maya's drawing. "I've never known Maya could draw I've known her for so long yet this one information skipped me by. I've been keeping this in my pocket where my phone used to be. I keep looking at it. I'm fine, I got my best friend with me."

Maya smiles at her. "Thanks, Riles."

"You're welcome, peaches."

After the sat, it was Farkle and I's turn, with me stepping up first. "I've never really enjoyed technology so when took our phone it didn't bother me, and while the technology is great at letting you keep in touch with family and friends. I'd rather experience life. If I stay on my phone and computer all the time, I'll become a vegetable. I won't be able to feel and enjoy what it means to be human."

"I have always believed technology would help us fulfill our potential as a species. But when Farkle does rule the world, no matter what devices we come up with, we should not forget what makes us humans. And thanks to Esmé I know realize what that is, how the ability to feel. Feelings allow us to empathize and sympathize with others. NASA engineer Jan Zysko was inspired to invent a compact cabin pressure monitor because of the death of golfer Payen Stewart on October 1999."

"He never would have been inspired if he didn't have empathy and sympathy. A lot of American's invention from the computer to the cell phone to the advancement in medicine was created to help people and make life easier," I continued.

"If we didn't care as humans, we wouldn't be where we are now. Humans are more amazing then I thought they were," Farkle finishes.

Once they two of us sat down Freya and Lucas walked up to the front.

"Riley…" Lucas starts them off.

"Yes," Riley squeaks out, sitting up straight. I was cute how obvious her crush on him was.

Lucas smiles down at her. "You said something interesting yesterday. That you have a hundred friends on your phone, but do we really? While technology allows us to connect with people away from us, we forget the people right in front of us."

Freya takes it up from there. "It's so much easier to get to know somebody using technology, but getting to know somebody face to face has become harder. We forget that hall we have to do is say…" she turns to Lucas. "Hi."

Lucas turns his body to her, smiling at her. "Hi."

* * *

**A/N: This story was not part of the voting, but it was something that came to me after. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and you enjoy Esmé and Freya. Thanks for putting up with my obsession with twins in my stories. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote. **

**PS If there is not a name on top after the line break it means it's in third person point of view. Probably obvious but just wanted to point it out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sneak Attack

**Esmé**

"Thanks again for giving up your lunch to go over what we learned in English with us," I thank Farkle and Lucas.

My sister, Farkle, and Lucas and I were in the school library going over work from the earlier in the day.

"It's fine," Farkle tells me. "It's not your fault you missed class."

"Yeah, well we're going to be missing a few more, think you two can do this again?" Freya asks them sending Lucas a formidable set of puppy dog eyes.

"Does that usually work?" Lucas teases her, he takes a pencil and erasers something from her notebook. "That's not a good sentence for infuriate."

"Your right, it's not. I have a better one, "Lucas Friar infuriates me." How about that?"

"Better."

"Humph."

I was quick to cover a snort with a cough, a sidle glance to Farkle showed that he was just as amused as I was.

The ringing of the school bell had the four of us packing up our things and headed to our next class with Freya and I making a pit stop at our locker to put our English books and notebooks away.

"So… you seem to be getting along with Lucas?"

"Yeah, he's cool," Freya nods. "Stop with the look we're just friends. Besides, Riley likes him."

Footsteps near us, and I look up to see Riley and Maya walking towards us. "Speaking of devil and thou shall appear."

"Hi Esmé, Freya," Riley chirps. "You guys weren't in any of the morning classes."

Maya inclines her head at us. "Sup."

"Afternoon girls, We had a fitting," I explained to her.

Riley sighed dreamily. "It must be amazing being a model. All the fancy dresses you get to try on."

"It as it's a perk," Freya agrees as we start making our way to history class.

"You know I was so worried about this new school year. New school, new people, I didn't think I was going to survive. Not only am I surviving, I'm thriving. I'm like a plant going like this," Riley says posing. "What was I so worried about?"

Maya, who was in front of us, pauses covering Riley's eye.

"What are you doing? Oh, this is too easy. It's Maya. I know because I saw you put your hand over my face. I'll do you now," Riley goes to cover Maya's eyes, but Maya stops her.

"Oh, that's not the game," Maya tells her.

"What's the game?" Riley asks her.

"The game is protect the plant from the bulldozer in the pink sweater."

Glancing past Maya, I see a girl in pink flirting with Lucas.

"She's sitting in my seat," I turn to see Freya scowling.

"I don't think we have assigned seats," I tell her.

"Well, I always sit there, making that my seat."

"You know I thought our eyes were identical, which means they should be amber, but yours looks a little green. "

Freya sends me a glare, playing with her bangs, a telltale sign that she was agitated. "I'm not jealous."

"…Okay."

Rolling her eyes at me, she stomped over to Lucas and the unknown girl wearing pink. Chuckling, I followed her over.

"Hi, I think you're in my seat," my sister says in the sweetest voice possible.

The girl turns her head to my sister, eyes narrowing before a smile spread across her face. "Freya Hironaka! I heard you and your sister were in our class, but I didn't believe it. I have every magazine you and your twin her in. See, the outfit I'm wearing is from your Elite magazine shoot. I'm Missy; I was sick when you came."

Missy held her hand out. I saw a quick look of disgust cross my sister's face before she shook Missy's hand. "Freya and this as you know, is my sister Esmé."

I wave. "Hi."

Missy grins. "The three of us should so hang out, I'm sure we would be best of friends."

Before my sister or I could reply, stepped into the room.

"Okay, everybody takes a seat," orders. I quickly took a seat beside Farkle while my disgruntled twin took a seat on the other side of Lucas. "Sneak attack. December 7th, 1941."

"A date which will live in infamy," Farkle comments.

"A date?" Riley asks. "They're going on a date? In Italy?"

"No, honey. You're in History," Maya comforts her.

Riley's eyes widen. "I'm history?"

"Okay, put your hand up," having enough Maya lift Riley's arm up.

points at her. "Yes, Riley? You have a pertinent observation on the subject of the sneak attack?"

"May I be excused?" Maya tells Riley to say.

But instead, when Riley opened her mouth, she uttered this word, "My eyes see my shoes."

looks at Maya, and she gestures over to Missy and Lucas, he nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes, Riley, you may be excused," tells her.

"Forever?" she asked, hopefully.

shakes his head. "No, you have to come back to class at some point, honey. You just have to."

We all watched as Riley got up, leaving the room through the front door.

Once she was gone restarts the lesson. "It was another sunny day in paradise, before the sneak attack that changed everything."

From the corner of my eye, I could see Riley's face smashed into the window, her eyes were stuck on Missy and Lucas. Uh-Oh, this is not going to end well.

"Do you like the movies? Dark at the movies." I could hear Missy ask Lucas.

"Depends on the movie. Depends who I'm going with." Lucas tells her.

"Scary movies? I get scared at scary movies. You'll take care of me, though, right?" Missy continues to prods.

My eyes stayed on Riley, who looked like she was about to burst through the window to get to Missy and Lucas.

"People who had viewed themselves as safe no longer had any security at all," says.

"Just you and me, Missy?" Lucas asks her.

"Just you and me, Lucas." she replied before tapping his nose with a "Boop."

Riley storms into the classroom from the back door. "Boop!? That's the best you got!?"

From across the room, I caught my sisters amused, filled amber eyes. "This just got interesting," she mouths to me.

"You live for the drama," I mouth back.

She shrugs. "Better me than them."

Shaking my head, I turn my eyes back to the show.

"You don't think that I can do boop?" Riley asks Missy.

Maya turns to Farkle. "How bad do you think this is gonna be?" Maya asked Farkle.

"I think we should have some faith in our Riley," Farkle says.

"I can do boop like you've never seen, " Riley says before turning to Lucas and raising her finger "Boop!".

The whole class stared at her in shock, Missy smirked. Riley had her finger up Lucas's nose.

"Does anybody see this?" Riley asked.

"Everybody sees this" Missy tell her.

"Take your finger out!" Maya and I screamed at her.

"Can't. Can't move. Scared." she pauses."Do you think Lucas knows?"

"Pfft. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

I rolled my eyes at Freya, while she might find this funny I felt incredibly bad for Riley.

"Riley, I've never seen anything like this before, I don't know what's gonna happen," Maya tells her.

"Farkle?" Riley turns to Farkle now.

"Boy, Riley. I don't think I could do that even if I tried." Farkle tells her, he strides over to Maya. "Hey, Maya, boop. Oh no." he's eye's widened in fright.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I love this class!" Freya announces, holding her stomach.

"The bombing of Pearl Harbor was our official entrance into a world at war, and nothing would ever be the same." tell the class.

After class, I walked into the hall to see Farkle and Maya trying to persuade Riley out of her locker.

I felt somebody pat me on the shoulder, and I turn to see Freya. "We should help."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "You feel bad for laughing, don't you?"

"A bit."

"Come on then."

"You want me to bring you lunch?" I heard Farkle ask Riley as we neared.

"No. Food would only keep me alive," Riley replies

"Come on, little plant, come back into the sun," Maya tells her.

"I'm afraid something terrible will happen if I ever come out of here.".

"Are you really gonna let the pink witch get the best of you, Riley?" Freya asks her kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

Riley gives her a sad look. "You laughed at me Freya."

"And I'm sorry about that Riley, but you have to admit it was pretty funny."

"Look Farkle did the same thing, but he's not hiding in a locker, he's living," I interject.

"I don't want to," Riley moans.

"Oh, there you are," the five of us turn to see Missy walking over to us. "I've been looking for you. You're not upset with me, are you? Because I didn't hear that you and Lucas were together or anything."

"We're not," Riley admits.

Missy smirks. "Hmm, yeah, that's what I thought. So if you're not, then it's not a problem if I ask Lucas out, because he's really cute. Don't you think?"

Maya glares at Missy. "I loathe you."

"Well, Lucas doesn't. In fact, I think he's kind of into me. Shocker." Missy focuses on Freya, and I are whole demeanor changing. "People like you shouldn't be seeing with people like them, if you stick with me, I can introduce you to the right people in the school."

I send her a fake smile, not that Missy could tell the difference. "I'm pretty sure we can make our own decision. But if we need your help, we'll be sure to contact you."

Missy's smile stiffens. "Of course," with that she walks away.

* * *

**Freya**

It was the last class of the day, and I felt exhausted. Attending actual school was so much tiring the homeschool, add being twelve and working while owning your own charity I wanted to sleep for months.

"Okay class, for the next two weeks you will be working in a team of two to write a short comic in french about what we have learned so far," Professeur Bacque announces. "This is the first project of the school year and will have a big impact on your final grade, so make sure you pick somebody you work well with. Class today will be spent forming your teams and coming up with a plan of action. If you can't find a partner in the next five minutes, please come up to the desk."

"Wanna be partners?" Lucas asks from beside me. We were the only two from our "friend" group that attend this class, my twin sister decided to take Spanish instead.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you wanna be partners with me? I'm not the most available student here."

"Who else would I want as a partner," he responds.

At the moment the vapid pink brat walked over to us, I forgot she was in our class.

She places her hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Hey, Lucas do you wanna be partners with me?"

Lucas smiles, awkwardly at her. "Thanks for the offer but…"

"I'm his partner," I cut in.

"Oh," Missy intones.

"Yeah oh, you should probably go look another partner the five minutes is almost up."

Frowning at the two of us, she walks away.

Lucas smiles at me. "Thanks for that."

"If you don't like the attention you should tell her to back off."

He shakes his head. "I don't wanna be rude."

That was actually kind of sweet, it was apparent he was not a fan of Missy, yet he was too kind to hurt her feelings. Still, he needs a reality check.

"It's not rude to tell her you're not interested, she keeps flirting with you because you're not rejecting her."

"I don't think she would take no for an answer anyway."

"Well, she's upsetting Riley."

"Okay…"

"You do know Riley has a crush on you right."

He sighs. "I know; crushes change."

I nod. "Yeah it does, but current;y she has a huge crush on you, and when she sees the guy she has a crush allowing another girl to be all up on him it hurts. You need to stand up to Missy."

"Crushes change."

"You said that already."

His cinnamon-brown eyes stare into my amber eyes. "Crushes change."

"Oh."

* * *

The next day at lunch, my sister and I sat with Riley and Maya.

"So you think he'll sit with us or her?" Riley asked us, the last part said with distaste.

"I try not to worry about things I have no control over," Maya tells her.

"Really? Because that's all, I do."

"We know," Esmé and I intone.

Farkle choice that moment to come over to our table. "Hey, can I sit with you guys?"

"You better," Riley says.

Esmé smiles at Farkle, smooching over to make space for him.

"So you think he'll sit with us, or her?" Farkle asks.

"I think we can't control fate," Esmé says. "But seeing as he's making his way over here, I think he will."

"Hey, what's up? Is there a seat with you guys?" the rest of us look over to see that Lucas was standing by our table.

"Always room for you, buddy" Riley replies before she could stop herself. "I said "buddy" I'm not helping myself, am I?"

Farkle, Maya, Esmé, and I shook our heads no.

Just as Lucas was going to take the seat beside me, Missy comes over, taking him by the arm. "Well, you know, I was just thinking that if you and I are going to the movies together, I should find out what kind of snacks you like so I could buy some for you." she pushes Lucas into another table, placing her shoe on the table so that she could pull her socks up. "Because I wouldn't want you paying for everything."

Yesterday if I saw this, I would have felt an unexplainable angry, but today knowing what I knew, I just felt amusement well up inside of me.

"You're toast," Farkle tells Riley.

Her shoulders slump in defeat. "I know."

"Are you saying she flirts better than you?" Esmé teases him.

"Oh, nobody's better than Farkle," he refutes. " I just don't think my young protege is ready for that monster."

"So what are you gonna do, genius?" Maya asks him.

"I think I'll just steal her from Lucas myself," he announces.

Esmé frowns. "Why?"

"You would do that for me?" Riley asks at the same time.

"Well, I'm certainly not doing it for me, toots," he replies. "She's evil. If I'm not back in two minutes, she ate me. How's my hair?"

"Hasn't changed in six years," Maya tells him.

"Six years," I mouth to myself.

"She doesn't stand a chance," he smirks before walking over to the table Missy and Lucas are seated. "Hello, lady."

"Farkle." Missy smiles.

"Why go to the movies with a boy when you can go with a" Farkle lays his leg on the table and pulls up the pant leg. "man? Enjoy."

"Wow, look at you. You're next." she winks at him.

Farkle walks back to our table. "It worked. I'm next." He looked so frightened by the prospect.

Emsé rubs his back. "しっかりね." (Stay strong.)

Maya turns to Riley. "Riley, she's too good. You can't compete with her."

"I don't want them together. I don't." Riley says getting up and walking over to Missy and Lucas.

"Riley?" Maya asks, following her over. Sharing a look with Esmé, we followed the two of them.

"Lucas." Riley greets.

"Riley." he smiles.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't know what's going on here, and I don't have any right to say this, but I don't think you should hang out alone with this girl."

"Why not?" Lucas prods.

"I don't really know, but I think if you actually spend time with her alone, it's gonna change things for... you know, all of us."

Lucas's eyes drift over to me. "Does everybody feel like that?"

"Yeah," I respond. "We all feel that way."

"Well, aren't you just a concerned friend?" Missy asks sarcastically.

"Yeah, I am," Riley tells her.

"Well, with you around, how could I ever possibly get Lucas alone?" before we knew it Missy throws mash potatoes in Lucas's face. "Food fight!"

Lucas wipes the potatoes off his face. "Hey!"

Instantly I grabbed some tissues, helping him wipe the potatoes from his face.

"Thanks," he smiles at me.

I smile back. "No problem."

came overhearing the commotion. "No food fight! Detention this afternoon, both of you!"

Missy smirks. "Oh, no. Both of us. Alone.".

oo0oo

**Esmé**

After lunch, I watch as Riley stormed out of the cafeteria, Maya running after her.

"Are this always like this?" I ask Farkle.

Farkle gives me a curious look. "Always like what?"

"I don't think I've seen Maya without Riley and vice versa."

Farkle nods. "I meet Maya and Riley at the same time, ever since I've known them they've always been as thick as thieves."

"We should probably head to class," Lucas sighs, getting up from his chair.

"We should," I irking voice agrees. I completely forgot that Missy was still here.

Restraining a frown, I walk back over to our chair, grabbing my bag along with Freya, Maya, and Riley.

"I got this," Farkle says from behind me, taking Maya and Riley's bag from me.

"Thanks," I smile at him before walking back to the other table, passing Freya her bag. "What class do we have?"

"Geography," Lucas tells me. "We have a test."

I groan, causing the other three to laugh at me.

After school, I was holding onto a piece of paper; the need to throw it into the nearby trash can and burn said trash can was heavy.

"What are you doing just standing there?" a familiar voice asks.

Jumping a turn to face Farkle, hiding the paper in my back. "Nothing."

"I don't think so," he tries to walk behind me.

"I liked it better when you were shy around me," I tell him dodging his hand.

He grins, finally grabbing the paper from me. "No, you don't. Oh, you got a B- on the geography test. That's pretty good."

"Farkle don't lie."

"No honestly, considering the fact that you came into the school year later, you've been swamped, missing most of the classes it's amazing that you got a B-."

"Would you be happy with a B-?"

"Uuhhh…"

"Exactly," I snatch the test back from him. "Plus I got an 80, one point lower and I would have received a C+."

"If you want, I can help you study, I can even attend your shots with you if you don't have time to meet up with me. I could quiz you while you get done up."

I send him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Farkle you've been so kind to us since we started attending the school."

He rubs the back of his hair, a slight red on his cheek. "It's not an issue. A normal person would do it."

"No, an adorable boy with a bowl cut does it."

His face reddens further, and I giggle, it was fun to tease him.

Freya chose that moment to walk over to us a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What did you do?" I ask her.

"Nothing…yet. Don't give me that look it's not anything bad; I just thought that the three of us could crash there detention."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Why would we do that?"

She shrugs. "Full school experience? Oh come on, we have a break today."

"Why would I spend one of our rare breaks attending detention? Ask Maya and Riley."

"I can't find them," Changing tactic Freya turns to face Farkle. "Farkle you'll do it with me, right?"

He smiles at her. "Yeah, I'll do anything for my friends."

He's so sweet. Sighing I look at my sister who already had a look of victory on her face. "Okay, we can do this."

"Good, cause I already texted Mom that we'll be staying after with some friends," before I could respond she turns on her heels, scurrying away from me.

Farkle chuckles as I let out an aggravated groan, grabbing my arms he leads me towards the history class. When we arrived, it was to the sight of Maya, Missy, Lucas, and Riley already in the room.

"Looks like you weren't the only one with the bright idea to crash their detention," I nudge Freya.

Rolling her eyes, she looks over at Mr. Matthews. " can we join?"

"It's detention guys, it's not for the three of you," Matthew tells us.

"If my friends are in it, then it's for me," Farkle says entering the room, taking the desk behind Maya.

Smiling I took a seat beside and while Freya took a seat on the other side of Lucas, sharing a smile with him.

Shrugging continues with his lesson. "During this world war, the United States was put to one of its greatest tests, when it made a threat to our way of life, but because we were united, we prevailed."

"Hey Riley," Lucas calls out. "Missy invited me to see a movie with her."

What was he doing? Couldn't he tell how upset Riley was about this whole Missy situation? Looking over at him, I saw him sharing an understanding look with Freya. What is that about?

"I think she's aware of that, Lucas," Missy titters. "No need to make her feel worse."

"And I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to come along with us," Lucas continues like she never spoke. "That includes you, Irene, new students gotta stick together, right?"

"You want us to come?" Riley asks in surprise

Missy scoffs. "I'm sorry, Lucas. That wasn't the invitation."

"Oh," Lucas responds, looking at Riley. "Well, then. I'm sorry, Missy, but I can't go."

That was a sure-fire way to piss Missy off.

Missy frowns at him. "What are you talking about? Nobody's ever turned me down in my life."

"Well, see? These are my friends, and I don't like doing anything without my friends," he smiles at Riley. "Right, Riley?"

Riley smiles back. "Yeah... right."

Lucas turns to Missy. "Now, I certainly appreciate you're wanting me to take care of you during a scary movie and you showing me your leg and all but back in the 7th grade, I think maybe we'd have more fun just hanging out together."

Maya turns to smirk at Missy. "Boop."

Scowling Missy picks up her books and stands. She walks over to the door before turning to them. "Grow up," she storms out of the room.

"Not yet," Riley whispers to herself.

Cory looks at the door were Missy left. "Oh, she's leaving? Okay."

Riley turns to Lucas. "Hey."

Lucas sends her an awkward smile. "Hey," he turns to Freya. "How did I do?"

"You did great," she assures.

It looks like I have a sister to interrogate later because it's evident that I missed something; something huge.

"You know what the easiest thing about having friends is?" Riley says, bringing her attention back to her.

Lucas shrugs. "What?"

"Sometimes, all you have to do is trust them," she answers, smiling at everybody.

smiles at the seven of us. "When peacetime came, the United States enjoyed its greatest period of growth, prosperity, and happiness. Detention over. You're done, guys?"

Riley shakes her head. "No. We're good right here." Cory smiles at them one more time before leaving the classroom

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? How do you feel about the build to Lucas and Freya's relationship and Esmé and Farkle's relationship? Thanks for reading, don't forget to comment, review, and vote.**


End file.
